The worst pepper in the world
Hashtag, f*** finn the fox! -mr pepper The worst pepper in the world is the second episode of finn the fox and is also the first episode to have the intro in it as well as luke and mr pepper's first offical appearence Characters in this episode Finn the fox Luke the croc (first appearence) Mr pepper (first appearence) happy sun pepper army unnamed pup unnamed blue shirt wolf unnamed elephant guy unnamed white dog guardian ninja (cameo) bob (cameo) Rocko (cameo) random people Carlos the dog (mentioned only) Kevin the kangaroo (mentioned only) Jerry the gator (mentioned only) plot of this episode the episode begins at mr peppers house where he has a wig called the 3 green hair he puts it on and then plans to annoy finn again in the morning, the next morning the sun tells the kids its morning time.. at finns house, finn is sleeping until his alarm clock plays the love you neighbor theme from veggie tales, and wakes finn up, mr pepper asks finn if he had a nice singing morning but finn replied that he never liked it at all and notices mr peppers wig and mr pepper says it looked good on him and annoys him that he didn't eat his vegetables, finn gets a bit angry and tells him he doesn't want him to annoy him again and wants to take a shower to relax and tells him not to go in there, mr pepper then says okay then, and then goes in there anyway, and tells finn that his butt in the tub is so disgusting, finn tells him that hes trying to relax, and mr pepper then tells him that he ruined lukes day yestrday and tells him hes stupid like finn, later that day luke comes over and tells finn about his bad day, finn also replied that he also ruined his morning and was wearing some wig, luke tells finn that he is about to bash mr pepper if he dares to annoy them again and asks if mr pepper is in the house, on which finn tells him yes, the two head into the living room and confront mr pepper, but mr pepper annoys finn again until he is told to shut up, luke then tells mr pepper that hes allready mad about him ruining his day yestrday and was ready to bash the shit out of him if he keeps talking about stupid facts and other crap, however mr pepper replied if hes gonna bash the shit out of him its time for him to talk about random facts to piss them off more, mr pepper then annoys luke about finn and him hanging out and then insulting about his cousin jerry, and saying F*** carlos and kevin, and then tells them that they are rude and then says tells him that he would have a army of peppers that would wear the same wig and says #hashtag f*** finn the fox, finn gets tired of it and then starts to grab mr pepper but he suddenly runs off, on which luke questions where he went, mr pepper is seen hopping on the road to a supermarket where he will find a army of peppers, there he finds peppers and tells them to help him raid the entire city and annoy everyone and wear the same wigs, together they will piss finn and luke off, the peppers goes to annoy people with stupid facts while mr pepper (wtih a orange mask) is leading the annoying attack, finn and luke sees and it was time for them to put a end to all the peppers, mr pepper is then spaming f*** finn the fox while the peppers raid to annoy everyone until finn and luke came to stop this crap and kills all the peppers, and captures mr pepper and takes him right back to the house, finn cuts mr peppers wig off and throws him in the toilet, luke then uses the toilet where mr pepper gets pooped on and flushed away, afterwards finn tells luke that mr pepper is gone in the sewers for now, and luke tells him that they did good shooting his army down, finn also replied that is what best friends are for and if mr pepper comes back finn will f*** him up again cause hes a fox, ending the episode in the credits the white dog and elephant are talking about reboot the guardian code predicting the future, trivia * this is the first episode to have the theme song, as the first episode didn't * this is the first offical appearence of luke and mr pepper, * kevin, jerry, carlos, andy, tappor, and small rock does not appear in this episode, but they are in the intro (also kevin jerry and carlos were mentoned in this episode) * when mr peppers army raids people some of the peppers are annoying guardian ninjas other non characters including Rocko wallaby, (from rockos modern life) and bob (from reboot) and guardian ninja himself, as well as Mcjuggernuggets and boogie2988 (also speaking of rocko its possible that he will have a debut in episode 7 and mcjuggernuggets and boogie2988 are youtubers) (also they raided some of ninjas own custom characters) * the credits has a scene on the left side starting with this episode, * if this took place in 2015 then how does mr pepper knew the psycho videos were scripted its possible that this might be cutted in the extended version of the episode Category:Season 1 Category:Finn episodes Category:Episodes where kevin never appeared Category:Episodes where carlos never appeared Category:Episodes where jerry never appeared Category:Episodes where small rock never appeared Category:Episodes where tappor never appeared Category:Episodes where andy never appeared Category:Episodes that focuses on mr pepper Category:Episodes that focuses on luke Category:Episodes that focuses on finn